


seasons; in bloom

by falqner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mentions of Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Multi, mentions of Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, mentions of Sawamura Daichi - Freeform, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falqner/pseuds/falqner
Summary: How Yaku has bloomed; a tale told.





	seasons; in bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yinyoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyoru/gifts).

> Done in a hour or so, give or take a few minutes. Unedited, not beta-read. Probably won't be beta read for like another 2 weeks. Oh well. This is what happens when Yin and I bond over KuroYakuKai. It's just *clenches fist* so good.....

_ “Boys are boys and they will always be boys.” _

He bunches up that memory and tries to throw it away like a ball of yarn. But with yarn, strings get unraveled if they’re not wound tight enough. He lets it fall apart to pieces in his hands, doesn’t bother cleaning up the mess he’s made.

_ “Boys, boys, boys. Ever so chivalrous.” His mother’s laugh follows, soft and airy and free of worry. _

Morisuke is a blinding boy with too many dreams and starlit cities for eyes, blinding at every angle.

_ "You’ll be reaching for the stars soon. Fly, my dear. Fly." _

His mother has always said short phrases, phrases that he crams into cute little boxes and tucks away in the corners of his mind, refuses to give to anyone.

Kuroo Tetsurou and Kai Nobuyuki weren't meant to receive those phrases.

He slaps them on their backs, kisses them gently on the corners of their lips, sees them smile gently when wind knocks him over a little.

Tetsurou is boisterous, loud, and honestly a little bit of a dumbass. He prefers causing explosions over keeping the school labs clean, prefers honesty to prevail in the thresholds of silence.

Nobuyuki is calm, kind, and a boy with realistic expectations. He prefers literature, prefers to pepper his soliloquies with poetic sayings that don't mean anything to anyone else.

Morisuke loves them.

* * *

He picks roses in spring, sprays fruit-scented air fresheners in his house, avoids his father like the plague.

He thinks about bloomers, his mother, and how once they've bloomed, they're picked and have to die forever. All for a moment of beauty.

Morisuke prefers riding bikes and painting blue skies on the weekend, lets himself fall down hills into fields of flowers that will inevitably leave him bleeding, _blooming. _

He dreams of dark souls, a mother's kiss, her final breath.

He lets himself fall when his mother goes to the field of flowers she's always loved in the stars, finally lets go into a void after taking care of a person who loved him.

He doesn't ride bikes anymore. He works himself during volleyball, puts more force in his jumps and receives quicker. But he's sloppy and snaps at the slightest provocation now. 

_ "What do you want, Kuroo." _

_ "Mori…." _

_ "SHUT UP, KAI!" _

_ "Morisuke, calm down—" _

"_ SCREW YOU." _

He muffles his cries with his pillows and pretends he doesn't hear the clinking of bottles.

* * *

"Sorry. I'm really sorry."

"We know."

"Doesn't excuse what I said and did."

"We still forgive you. We decided."

Morisuke hugs them.

* * *

He wears floppy-brimmed hats and faded shorts in summer, eats green tea ice cream with boys, and dreams about old summers reading books in the yard with his mother.

His mother liked all books, covered their shelves with colorful spines. They collect dust now; the covers are faded and the spines are well-worn. Morisuke starts bringing one book to school every day.

Tetsurou and Nobuyuki hold his hands, ask him for _ book _ recommendations. Tetsurou drinks iced coffee despite Morisuke's claim of coffee being "cold, bitter, piss water". It's summer; it's warm; it's beautiful.

His mother liked summer. His birthday is in summer. Her birthday was in spring.

Morisuke doesn't like spring anymore, but summer is made for growing wildflowers and sun-kissed skin and stubby ponytails, and he happens to like the season on Nobuyuki and Tetsurou, relishes in how summer tames them, keeps them calm but unpredictable.

  


Autumn sees him dressed up in scarves, drinking cups of hot chocolate with Sugawara Koushi on good days, and lying in bed on bad days. He wears sweaters—what his friends call "mom sweaters" and what Oikawa Tooru calls fashion—and jeans with flannels tied around his waist.

Leaves turn to brilliant shades of scarlet and vermillion and buttercup yellows before fluttering down. They crunch under his boots like hardened clay turns to powder in his fingers, or maybe how porcelain tips and falls over the edge, shattering to pieces. His mother’s picture is like that, face down with broken glass scattered everywhere from a particularly violent episode of his father.

Autumn leaves him searching for qualities he never knew he was missing, leaves him looking for features he only just noticed, like his mother’s coarse hair and doe-eyed brown eyes or his mother’s laugh that bubbles in his chest, leaves him asking for more.

Autumn is short and bittersweet, just like the hot chocolate he’s gotten accustomed to drinking.

* * *

Winter is full of uncertainties, leaves him scant of breath as snow falls like wisps of cotton. He bundles up with Nobuyuki and Tetsurou at one of their houses and reads comics while Nobuyuki is doing his homework and Tetsurou is texting the other captains and vice captains about whatever dumb shit their teams pulled. According to Kuroo, Iwaizumi-kun is done with Oikawa’s shenanigans.

Winter is too fast and too slow; one morning the ground is covered in a three inch thick layer of snow, and the next morning, the snow is partially melted and the resulting water leaves Morisuke’s toes wet. It’s rather bothersome.

He pushes himself harder during volleyball and stays focused on the ball. He gives advice to Shibayama, trying not to place too much pressure on him. Morisuke picks up fewer novels and more textbooks, finds himself studying harder for upcoming tests. He waits for the frost to settle in his bones and keeps growing beyond his own expectations. He’ll be going to college soon and will probably play volleyball on top of a pre-medical major. He finds a few volleyball scholarships lined up and rifles through them, looking for the best opportunities.

Suga texts him often and laughs at his attempts to reign in his own team.

  
  


**i swear, these idiots have a death wish**

**Even Kuroo?**

**especially Kuroo, that idiot.**

**Oh poor you. How tragic.**

**don’t laugh at my pain. i know where you live.**

**Like you could get your way through Miyagi.**

**i thought you were the nice one**

**idk who told you that**

**poor Daichi. has to deal with your bullshit every day.**

**At least I’m not Kai~**

**i’m going to kill you.**

* * *

His father hears him laugh at a text Suga sent him. What comes next makes his heart stop.

“You sound like your mother.”

Morisuke shuts the door and locks it with a _ click. _He doesn’t go to school the next day.

* * *

Spring comes again, bringing new hopes and new beginnings and new universities. Morisuke follows his dreams; he and Suga go to the same university, away from Nobuyuki and Tetsurou and Sawamura Daichi. Suga is the reserve setter to his reserve libero. It’s not ideal, but they make do, eating ramen late at night while writing essays and facetiming boyfriends.

Spring brings roses again, brings cherry blossom petals to their fingers and in their hair. Morisuke comes home to few petals littered on the ground and Suga’s quiet complaints of “Why do they always get stuck in _ my _hair and not Iwaizumi’s?!” Those moments are rather mundane, but they hold a place in Morisuke’s heart, make new memories in place of older, more bitter ones.

* * *

Summer starts again, and it’s charming. He goes home for a little while.

He reads books again, puts some in his bag for Suga and Iwaizumi to read. He waits at the train station for Nobuyuki and Tetsurou because facetiming just isn’t the same as meeting them in person. He wears a floppy hat and faded shorts again, because summer is the season for just that.

He jumps into their arms when they step onto the platform. He leaps and doesn’t look down because they’ll catch him no matter what.

“What, did you miss us?” Tetsurou’s voice teases, but it’s playful, not malicious.

Morisuke shakes his head and doesn’t bother to keep honesty at bay. “Yeah, I did. It gets boring without you two.”

He knows Nobuyuki is smiling. “Well, we can go out for ice cream.”

“If you get some of that banana stuff, you’re dead to me, Nobu,” Tetsurou’s voice is void of all emotion.

“I’ve been dead to you for three years.”

“Shut up!”

Summer is hope, a season of growing and blooming and dying, only to grow and bloom again. He kisses them with care, cooks edible food without blowing up the kitchen, and sleeps at peace.

His mother has always preferred summer. She used to like wildflowers growing next to the riverbank, picked them to make wreaths of flowers to put on her head.

_ “Morisuke, children are like tales. You’re like a fairy tale.” _

_ “What does that mean?” _

_ “It’s just something silly I like to say.” _

He winds up the strings he once let fall apart, gathers them and forgets to let go. He’ll go where the wind carries him, where the stars can finally reach him.

(That’s what mother used to say.)

So he believes it, over and over and over again, when seasons come and go and while he blooms in summer sun and withers in spring mornings. He believes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/falqner) | [Tumblr](https://falqner.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/falqner) | [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/falqner)


End file.
